Light sources comprising assemblies of light emitters such as light emitting diodes (LEDs) are finding increasing application in mass production applications because of their high efficiency and long life. One such application is light sources for replacing florescent and incandescent lights and the like.
High output LEDs, particularly when a large number are used on a common support, produce a significant amount of heat. If elevated temperatures are then produced, the life of the LEDs is reduced. In practice, it is desirable that the LED be placed into contact with heat dissipation surfaces to effectively cool the LED. One such arrangement is described in the applicant's pending application No. 60/830,110. While this device performs satisfactorily, it will be appreciated that there is an ongoing need for an improved assembly capable of mounting a large number of light emitters and one which can be produced economically. The assembly should include a great deal of heat transfer potential in addition to providing a means for further incorporating the light emitter into the circuitry of an overall lighting assembly.